Thank You
by BakaTomodachi
Summary: Nine/Rose Oneshot - Rose has trouble sleeping, The Doctor needs a hug. - written for happypills27


**Hello there! I'm writing this story for my lovely reviewer ****happypills27.**

**Because of my participation in NaNoWriMo, I can't really update my main fanfictions, so I'll be writing a few little things instead.**

* * *

Rose lay awake in her bed. She had been travelling on the TARDIS for about three quarters of a year now, and was having the time of her life. As much as she loved travelling with the Doctor, she missed her Mum.

She knew the Doctor probably wouldn't enjoy another trip to the Powell Estate, and decided to just ignore her feelings for just a bit longer, only contacting her mother through her mobile.

It was about 11:30 - or as close to it as possible, seeing as she was in a time machine, making time irrelevant - and she was having a hard time getting to sleep.

Today was the day she went back in time to see her father. It had been such a terrible day, not only because of the loss of her father, but she was put in a situation where the Doctor had died. To her, the Doctor was a god, who seemed like he could never die. The thought of him one day not being there to save her, him disappearing, scared her immensely.

She got out of her bed, putting a dressing gown on before walking out of her room, towards the kitchen. _'A cup of tea ought to put me to sleep_' she thought to herself_ 'How much more British could I get_'

She spent five minutes making herself a cup of tea, and was about to sit down when her travelling companion walked into the room.

The Doctor was clad in his usual outfit, only missing his leather jacket. He was fiddling with a gadget, his sonic screwdriver in his other hand. He didn't notice Rose there, and continued towards the kettle. 'He's probably going to boil whatever that thing in his hand is' Rose thought to herself before she saw him get out a mug.

The Doctor began preparing his tea, but when he felt the kettle had been recently boiled, he turned around, to see Rose sitting at the counter, staring at him.

"Good evening Rose," He spoke confusedly "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly before clearing her throat. "How about you? I know for certain that this is the night that you usually sleep on."

The Doctor looked away guiltily, grabbing his tea and moving towards the counter and sitting opposite Rose. She looked to his face and sat there, waiting for him to speak.

"I never told you about my planet," He spoke quietly. Rose didn't even need to know the story, and she knew he needed someone to hold his hand. She reached across the counter and held his, giving it a tight squeeze, edging him to go on.

"Not properly anyway. I just know what you told me at Van Stattens lab with the Dalek." She replied

She looked into his eyes, to see the usually cold hard icy blue eyes, to be really calm, but sad.

"Basically, it burnt, because of me. It was all my fault." He spoke quietly, blaming himself

"But there was no other way." She spoke, standing up before moving towards him, pulling him into a hug.

He held her tightly, for his security rather than hers. Rose felt comfortable in his arms, comforting him from the emotional trauma caused by the inevitable task he had to complete.

He pulled back, cupping her face with both of his hands. She looked to him, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why do you hang out with me?" He whispered "Me and this daft old face."

"You and that daft old face is all I got." She laughed, "Sure, I got my Mum and Mickey, but it's not the same."

"How so?" He asked

"I dunno," Rose grinned "It's just different." She paused "If it were anyone else offering me the universe, I mightn't have taken it."

"Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah." She laughed, nodding.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor moved from the kitchen to the library. Rose, plain off ditching any plans of going to sleep anytime soon, and the Doctor leaving whatever gadget he mas meddling with to probably catch itself on fire in the kitchen. Good thing the ship was sentiment, otherwise they would probably have died because of things like that long before.

The Doctor had found a book, one of the Harry Potter books, and read it to Rose. She was extremely focused on the sound of his voice when she began to drift off. The Doctor was sure that she was asleep when she started giggling.

"Whats so funny Miss Tyler?" He asked her

"Every time you say Ron, it sounds like the way you say Run." She said, laughing.

"Are you making fun of my accent?" He said, faking anger

"Yes." She continued to laugh "What are you going to do about it?"

He thought for a moment, before he reached towards her, and pulled her into his lap. This was a tad out of character for him, seeing as this regeneration wasn't the most affectionate/intimate of them, yet with her, it didn't matter.

She was the warm golden glow that shone into the dark storm that was his life. When she was around, he would be happy.

As he pulled her into his lap, he began tickling her. This caused her giggling to go over the edge, until she was full on wriggling around in his lap.

"Oi! Stop!" She said, laughing although it wasn't due to the tickling.

He stopped tickling, but didn't stop holding her. She twisted in this lap, and sat sideways, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the edge of his cheek, and leant against the crook of his neck.

"I'm tired. You should carry me to my bed." She mumbled with a yawn.

He let out a sigh and did as she asked "You'd better be grateful, I do a lot for you." He said jokingly as he walked

"Yeah, but I do save your ass a lot." She grinned sleepily in her signature smile.

She fell asleep just before reaching her room, so the doctor placed her on her bed. After tucking her in underneath the blanket, he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was lame. I'm sorry it was boring… Hopefully next time it will be exciting. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and if you have a pairing you would like a Oneshot for, let me know!**

**xoxo**


End file.
